Still Pretty Cold
by HardCider
Summary: Alfred, due to insomnia brought on by stress, shows up to a UN meeting early. And it just so happens that Ivan also seems to have shown up early; thus an argument ensues between the two. As they converse, however, Alfred finds that their 'argument' seems to be cheering him up better than any coffee could. Slight political commentary, slight rusame; nice fluff though.


A/N: I'll admit, it's a little gay. Time period: late sept. early oct. of 2016. Alfred laments about his upcoming election but just ends up feeling worse for different reasons.

* * *

Alfred stepped into the conference room massaging his temple, sniffling he lumbered over to the table taking a random seat. Leaning down to unzip his bag he began to dig, looking for his tissues, mentally cursing hurricane season.

"You do not seem as stressed as I would have thought you to be." A bubbly, accented voice said from across the room; Alfred looked up startled to see Russia making his way to the seat across from him. 'Fucking migraines,' the thought flitted through his mind as his headache began to spike.

"Well, ya see, I've been taking acting classes. So the stress is actually quite crippling, rest assured." He said, annoyance clear in his voice as he eyed the Russian.

"Ah, that makes sense. You always were good at acting." The other man mused, a smile tugging at his lips. "I am sure your country will not cripple completely under the stress and hassle it is facing due to the election. Just a little hiccup, we all have them." A less than sincere smirk graced the Russians features; Alfred assumed Ivan well knew how much the election had been annoying him.

"Oh yeah ya know, nothing bad is gonna happen what so ever," Alfred said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "On the one hand, I could get a populist that will just serve as a polarizing force to further divide my people. On the other hand, I get a fear-mongering crook who seems want war with you more than McCarthy did." He stated sarcastically, rubbing some of the lingering sleep from his face.

"Ah, decisions decisions. It's what you get letting such a powerful media run the show." The Russian paused, situating himself on his chair, "I am just surprised you have let such things go on for so long; you always seemed like such an active nation who took a role in their own destiny." Russia said in a mocking tone, raising an eyebrow at the American.

"You don't think I know that?" Alfred asked fixing his glasses, "Believe you me, if I had any real control over what my government did do you think I would have let everything become so ridiculous?" he questioned, hostility evident in his tone. Alfred knew the Russian was baiting him into an argument, but he was honestly too tired to care.

"Well, there is not much you can do now. All you can do is hope the choice does not run your country into the ground." His words did nothing but serve to aggravate the American.

"Little too late for that, bud." Alfred said, emphasizing the word 'bud'. "My economy is apparently booming but the canyon between rich and poor just seems to deepen. Nearly all my politicians are self-serving idiots. And the majority of my people are too distracted by the news circus to even know what's happening down the street, let alone what's happening on a national level." He said, sighing.

"At least know that you are not the only one going through such strife." Ivan said, shrugging off his coat, "Nearly all your European allies seem to be having similar issues, only they seem to have it in a much more concentrated dosage." The Russian said with a smirk, baiting complete.

"Oh please, don't lecture me on corruption Mr. 'Putin's been in charge since 2000' Russia." Alfred taunted, scowling at the man across from him.

"And what of it?" he asked, "There is a reason the social democrats of Europe and your elites dislike my President; do not misunderstand me, he is as horrible as the rest but unlike your leaders, his agenda is not as self-serving."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred waved him off dismissively.

Scoffing, Ivan sent a rather unpleasant smile over his way, "I'd like to see how well you would do if our situations were reversed. No one to trade with, no one to talk to, shunned; and whenever you try to make deals or alliances with other powers, there my government is blocking you at every turn you make." Ivan paused long enough for Alfred to take note, before adding, "It is remarkable I am doing as well as I am, and I attribute that to my President."

Alfred glanced away, slight guilt swelling in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah I know; cold war is over but it feels like nothing has changed."

"And yet everything is so different." Russia mused sadly, watching as the American in front of him leaned back in his chair, swiveling.

"You know what the worst part about it is?" Alfred asked chewing at a nail.

"I do not think I do," Russia said raising an eyebrow at the American, quite fascinated with the litany the other was letting out; there was a fragment of sympathy for Alfred among the curiosity.

"It's all so obvious." He mumbled, leaning heavily on the chair, "I mean literally dude, all these Issues I'm facing Rome went through all this stuff and history just seems to be repeating its self-," Alfred paused, clearing his throat, "and look what happened to him, he's gone."

"That is the worst part, isn't it? Not that it is obvious, but that these mistakes have been made before; it is always so frustrating." Russia said giving a half-hearted shrug as he remembered the countless tales of the great empire's fall. "And what if you do fall like Rome? Not out of war or invasion but out of the weight of your own chaos and corruption?"

Alfred grimaced, rolling his eyes he grumbled to himself, "Ya know, this is the last time I show up to a meeting early, regardless of insomnia." Looking away from Russia he continued, "When I look at someone like China it makes me wonder, he's been around for thousands of years, gone through all types of splendor and shit alike, and throughout all of it, he still remains." Alfred paused to scratch at his face, looking back to Ivan, "It's his people- his culture that keeps him alive, and I just-. When my empire starts to fade, will I go along with it like Rome or will I remain like China?"

"How does the phrase in English go? 'Dust to dust'," a bubbly laugh left the Russian's lips, gazing at Alfred he said, "I used to fear such things when I was your age; and well, the past hundred years was quite a ride but I survived. I still stand because my people refused to truly let me fall, through all the war and unrest instead of just leaving they wanted to- and still, do want to make me better." He hummed, stopping for a moment, "But for you? Your people are divided by many things, and your election will only make things worse but I do not think you will fall. Perhaps dwindle in power, perhaps face troubles like you did in the past but you will not fall like Rome." Ivan stated in sincerity.

"Yeah, yeah- wait what?" he asked looking up at the other, registering what Ivan had said to him, an incredulous look on his face. "Are you, were you?" pausing for a second amusement dancing in his eyes, "Were you: big-bad, muscular Ivan, hater of all things American, trying to comfort Lil ole me?" Alfred inquired as he leaned forward, towards the Russian, a shit-eating grin spreading across his tired face. His headache and general annoyance momentarily forgotten.

Ivan's nose crinkled at the look the American gave him, huffing as his chin dipped into his scarf; a blush creeping its way onto his face. "It is not comfort, I am just telling the truth. It is a bit- off-putting to see you in such a sour mood is all. I am reassuring you, not comforting you."

"Ah-," a gasp left Alfred's mouth, "If I had known you felt this way about me! Caring so much, well the whole cold war could have been avoided." He put a hand on his chest staring at Ivan, emphasizing the over dramatic air about him.

A grumble left Ivan, little insults in his native tongue as his gaze strayed to the side. "Please, the cold war could have never been avoided, you were too stubborn and annoying."

"Cheeky this morning I see," he yawned. "Stubborn and annoying, huh? You wound me, my pride is utterly damaged and I'm spiraling into depression as we speak." The American jested, feigning sadness, "Go back to comforting me."

"I could hug you, but I do not guarantee you safety," Ivan replied, sarcasm in the guise of faux cheeriness. "You do not seem to be spiraling into depression at the moment if anything you seem to be having fun."

"Hey, what can I say, you and I never talk like this." A smile spread over Alfred's face. "And now this; you offering to hold me in your arms as we sob away the pain of centuries past." he joked his usual look of disdain toward Ivan absent.

"Usually when we talk it is bitter and full of cruel jabs. Our relationship is not a kind one on the usual basis." A hand raised to gesture as he spoke, a look of puzzlement forming on his face. Ivan blinked thinking of what the American had suggested, a huff of laughter leaving him. "You sound like you are in one of those cheesy soap operas when you say such a thing. And I would not be sobbing over anything."

"Yeah well, a boy can dream," Alfred said smiling; his eyes wandered over to the door, staring at the offending piece of wood, he could already hear the sound of England and France arguing. "Seems like our peers are beginning to arrive- anyway Ivan, I know you wouldn't be sobbing either. Sorry to say but in this fantasy of mine I happen to be the main character and that means I would be doing the sobbing and you would be doing the holding and the comforting." Alfred stated matter of factly.

"Oh," Ivan brought a hand up to his mouth, "So you fantasize about me?" Ivan said, not being able to help himself.

"Hey now, no need to twist my words," Alfred stated facetiously, slightly surprised at the Russians willingness to play along.

"If only I had known you felt this way about me-", Ivan paused, placing both hands above his heart, seemingly lost in shock. "Well, the whole cold war could have been avoided," Ivan said smirking at the American. Watching as a smile enveloped Alfred's face Ivan couldn't help but smile back.

"If I had known you had a sense of humor perhaps it could have been," Alfred retorted jokingly, yet before Ivan could counter him the door to the conference room swung open. A few arguing nations began to file into the room, Alfred glanced towards the clock, noting they still had about twenty or so minutes until the meeting officially started.

"Oh please, it's not like your opinion matters, you're the one that left." France's histrionic tone filled the air.

"Just because I revoked my membership to your socialist shit-show doesn't mean I'm not still a part of Europe," England stated angrily.

"Hey, don't let Germany or Sweden here you say that or they'll tattle on you to Merkel." a voice said from behind the two.

"Oh you're one to fucking talk Denmark, I'll have you know that-"

Alfred rolled his eyes at the banter, his headache beginning to revamp as the other nations began to take their seats. Smirking to himself he glanced back at the Russian only to find that Ivan had moved down the length of the table, away from the other European countries. Faltering slightly, Alfred frowned as he watched Ivan, the moment from earlier playing back in his mind. 'I'd like to see how well you would do if our situations were reversed. No one to trade with, no one to talk to...'. Alfred looked away, running a hand through his hair, the slight guilt from earlier rearing its head. Before he could decide on what to do Germany was calling out for everyone to quiet down and for those still standing to begin taking their seats.

As prediscussion began Alfred looked over remorsefully at Ivan, trying and failing to catch the others gaze; the moment was gone.

* * *

A/N: See, I said it was a little gay. Could be a one shot, could be more, honestly, depends on what yall want. The inspiration for this story came from an RP session on Shamchat.


End file.
